goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheat Options
GoldenEye 007 features numerous Cheat Options that will drastically affect the way the game plays. While most only affect singleplayer, some also affect multiplayer, and very few are multiplayer only. Attempting to obtain as well as use these cheats add to the game's replay value. Cheats can be toggled on and off at will in the cheats menu before starting play, but are initially unavailable and must be unlocked by completing specific levels on specific difficulty settings, with most also adding a strict time limit that has to be beaten. It is also possible to unlock cheats on the original Nintendo 64 version of GoldenEye 007 through the use of push-button codes; most of the codes will immediately unlock a corresponding cheat option in the cheat menu, however some will give temporary access to otherwise unavailable cheats (see Unused Cheats). Most cheats (specifically those for singleplayer) significantly tip the difficulty of the game in the player's favor, and as a result, when cheats are active the player will be unable to select any mission or difficulty setting they have not yet completed legitimately. It is also not possible to unlock new cheats while cheats are active, even if all the criteria are met during play. Unlockable Cheats Invincibility Makes Bond impervious to bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Facility on 00 Agent in 2:05 or less. All Guns Gives Bond every gun in the game, including several that are otherwise unavailable. The cheat does not provide ammo so it must be found in the mission or gained through the use of the Infinite Ammo cheat. How to Unlock: Complete Egyptian on 00 Agent in 6:00 or less. Bond Invisible Guards are unable to see Bond and will not attack him. Note that some guards with specialized action blocks will still react to Bond's presence (an example of this occurring is in the level Surface 2, where the guards constantly spawn and pursue Bond). This cheat can cause problems in some missions where guards must see Bond in order for the level to progress. Bond is still visible to drone guns and security cameras while using this cheat. Despite being invisible, guards still seem to know where Bond is to some degree, as they will often flock to his position when one of their comrades is killed or injured within their field of vision, but guards will otherwise not respond to Bond. How to Unlock: Complete Archives on 00 Agent in 1:20 or less. Infinite Ammo Gives Bond maximum ammunition for every weapon he possesses, and his overall ammunition reserves will not decrease when reloading. How to Unlock: Complete Control on Secret Agent in 10:00 or less. DK Mode Distorts all characters' models so they resemble Donkey Kong, with giant heads, shrunken bodies and bulky arms. It is generally considered the easiest cheat to unlock, with many players unlocking it completely unintentionally. Presumably it was designed as such to introduce new players to the unlockable cheats. How to Unlock: Complete Runway on Agent in 5:00 or less. Tiny Bond Shrinks Bond to less than half his usual height. While cut scenes will show Bond at his normal size, once play begins his viewpoint is far closer to the ground. As a result, enemies find him more difficult to hit. How to Unlock: Complete Surface 2 on 00 Agent in 4:15 or less. Paintball Mode Replaces bullet holes with randomly colored paint splotches. Will only affect solid objects, not enemy characters. Will also affect multiplayer. How to Unlock: Complete Dam on Secret Agent in 2:40 or less. Magnum Bond starts every mission with a Cougar Magnum and 200 Magnum Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Cradle on Agent. Laser Bond starts every mission with a Moonraker Laser. How to Unlock: Complete Aztec on Secret Agent. Golden Gun Bond starts every mission with the Golden Gun and 100 Golden Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Egyptian on 00 Agent. Silver PP7 Bond starts every mission with a Silver PP7 and 800 Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Train on 00 Agent in 5:25 or less. Gold PP7 Bond starts every mission with a Gold PP7 and 800 Bullets. How to Unlock: Complete Cradle on Agent in 2:15 or less. No Radar (Multi) Disables the radar display in multiplayer. This is the only regular multiplayer-specific cheat in the game. How to Unlock: Complete Frigate on Secret Agent in 4:30 or less. Turbo Mode Greatly increases Bond's movement speed. This cheat is called "fast mode" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Silo on Agent in 3:00 or less. Fast Animation Greatly increases guards' animation speed. Will also affect cut scenes. This cheat is called "fast motion" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Statue on Secret Agent in 3:15 or less. Slow Animation Greatly decreases guards' animation speed. Will also affect cut scenes. This cheat is called "slow motion" in the mission introduction. How to Unlock: Complete Depot on Secret Agent in 1:40 or less. Enemy Rockets Every enemy in a level will have a Rocket Launcher instead of their regular weapon. Note that due to a programming oversight, this cheat only affects guards present at the start of a mission, any that spawn during the course of the level will have their usual weapon. How to Unlock: Complete Streets on Agent in 1:45 or less. 2x Rocket L. Bond starts every mission with a pair of Rocket Launchers and 4 Rockets. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Rocket Launcher in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Bunker 1 on 00 Agent in 4:00 or less. 2x Grenade L. Bond starts every mission with a pair of Grenade Launchers and 12 Grenade Rounds. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Grenade Launcher in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Surface 1 on Secret Agent in 3:30 or less. 2x RC-P90 Bond starts every mission with a pair of RC-P90s and 800 Bullets. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single RC-P90 in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Caverns on 00 Agent in 9:30 or less. 2x Throwing Knife Bond starts every mission with a pair of Throwing Knives and 8 additional knives. How to Unlock: Complete Bunker 2 on Agent in 1:30 or less. 2x Hunting Knife Bond starts every mission with a pair of Hunting Knives. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Hunting Knife in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Jungle on Agent in 3:45 or less. 2x Laser Bond starts every mission with a pair of Moonraker Lasers. Note that these will always be used paired unless you pick up a single Laser in the mission. How to Unlock: Complete Aztec on Secret Agent in 9:00 or less. Unused Cheats In addition to the 23 cheats that can be unlocked normally, there are several additional, usually unusable cheats. These can be activated with push-button codes on the Nintendo 64, although they behave differently to the other cheats - they are not added to the cheat menu, they will be activated immediately upon entering the codes, and they will only last until the console is switched off or reset. These unused cheats can be added to the regular cheat menu with a cheat device (such as GameShark). All of these, with the exception of Line Mode, are called NO NAME in the menu. Extra Characters (Multi) Allows the players to select the special characters and developers in multiplayer. The official name for this cheat is unknown. Maximum Ammo Gives Bond maximum ammunition for every weapon he possesses. However, unlike Infinite Ammo, once the level starts ammunition is consumed as normal. Line Mode Removes all textures and color from the game, rendering everything as a black and white line drawing. Unlike the other unused cheats, it seems likely that this was originally intended as the 24th unlockable cheat as it retains its name in the game (further evidence is that there appears to be one unused slot on the cheat menu when all other cheats are unlocked). It is not known why it was removed from the final build, or if this was intentional. Super x2 Health Doubles Bond's health, allowing him to take twice as much damage he normally would. Super x2 Armor Gives Bond full body armor that takes twice as much damage as normal. Super x10 Health Allows Bond to take ten times as much damage he normally would. Extra Weapons Bond starts every mission with a Cougar Magnum, Moonraker Laser, Golden Gun, Silver PP7, and Gold PP7 and maximum ammo for them. Interestingly these are the same guns available in the individual gun cheats. Invisible (Multi) Makes players nearly invisible in multiplayer. Unfortunately this effect only lasts until a player respawns, at which point they will be fully visible again. The official name for this cheat is unknown. Debug Mode Allows you to view your coordinates and direction in a map along with which room you're currently in. The feature is reliant on the debug menu embedded in the NTSC versions of the game. As a result, this cheat will not work on PAL copies. Category:Gameplay